Christmas
by VictoriaFirewraith
Summary: Mamori is alone at christmas, but when a Devil shows up, it seems its confession time! YA HA
1. Chapter 1

**I just started reading ES21, and fell in love with it. It's so cool, I wish Hiruma and Mamori can really get together….aw well. I'm reading the American version, so some words are like different…I think…eh**

**I own nooottthhhiiinnngggg, if I did, Hiruma and Mamori would have gotten together**

Ch.1

-Mamori-

It was 25 degrees.

My college, Saikyoudai, had let everyone out for Christmas break, so I decided to go to Tokyo to visit some friends, and to also see the giant Christmas tree that they put in the center.

I came alone; the others are probably practicing football then to go on vacation. I was hoping a certain someone will come with me, but I know that my feelings for him are most likely one-sided.

It was almost 8 o'clock, the sun was going down. I was bundled up, long clock, a red scarf wrapped around my neck, gloves, boots. If I was wearing all that in the middle of summer, I'll probably get heat stroke.

On my to the center, I noticed that I was one of the few who were by themselves. Everybody else had someone to spend their Christmas break with. It's all right, I've been single for my whole life, and boys did chase after me, but I never went out with anyone.

My thoughts started to wonder as I passed giggling couples, stores lights shining. Would I be alone? Forever? Forever alone?

Unless I found a good guy….maybe my standards are too high or something….

I stopped.

In front of me was the unlighted Christmas tree, standing about 30 feet in the air. I notice a pair of benches in front of the tree that were empty, I decided to sit there. As I waited, I watch my breath come out and turned white before my eyes.

Another lonely Christmas

-Hiruma-

Before Christmas break had started, the head coach said that there was no practice during the break, so Kurita said to me that it will be good to have a reunion with the whole Diemen Devil Bats team that they played with.

"Not a bad Idea, damn fatty," I said to him. Kurita started to cry happy tears, and went to call the past members.

Now a week later, I was walking with Kurita, in the middle of Tokyo. Kurita set the meeting place in an all-you-can eat buffet, near the center. So after we eat, we can go see a damn tree get all lit up.

"Hey Elf bro!" a familiar voice rang out.

It was Damn Skates and Damn Pipsqueak.

"Hiruma!" Sena yelled, "Wow it's been so long since I last seen you," he smiled. I noticed that he and Skates were holding hands.

"Kekeke are you two going out?" he asked

"Uh, well, you see…." Sena hesitated, but Suzuna interprets, "Yes we are," she had a broad smile on her face.

"Kekeke," he took out a black notebook, labeled Threat's, and started to write down something.

"H-Hiruma! What are you writing?!" gasped Sena

"You never what might happen in the future, Kekeke," he waved his notebook around, and put it back into his pocket.

"Hey guys! The restaurant is over here! And everybody else is waiting too!" Kurita yelled happily, as he started to pull Sena and Suzuna to the door.

I just smiled and walked in after the three. I saw two tables being used, with the old players of the Devil bats, Damn Monkey, Old Man, Damn Fatty two, the huh brothers, Damn Baldy, Damn idiot, and others were all eating, talking and eating.

I grinned an evil smile, and got out My AK-47 and started to shoot. Everybody started to duck for cover, one of the bullets went through Damn Monkey's Banana.

I stopped shooting and sat down; the owners fainted at the shock of the gun. I started to chew my sugar-less gum.

Everyone relaxed and started to talk again. I got out my laptop and started to type. Sena was asking Kurita how college was, so was Fatty two.

I didn't touch a thing, because I wasn't really hungry, but it seemed that everyone was chowing down. Soon all the food disappear and the owners, who recovered, kicked them all out.

Kurita looked at his watch, "hey everyone! The tree is about to bit lit up,"

"Ooh! I know a good place where we can watch!" Suzuna exclaimed, and pulled Sena's rm. Everybody followed.

Damn Monkey caught up to the too, "Hey, where's Mamori?"

"She left for break, before we told her about this," Kurita explained

"Oh, Max! I wanted to meet her under some mistletoe!" Monta said in a depressed voice while at the same time making a kissy face.

My face showed no emotion, but I got angry at that. My bubble pop and I brought my gun and started to shoot.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

-Mamori-

I looked at my watch, 10:57. The tree doesn't light up till midnight, so I got about an hour. I heard people yelling happily a few minutes ago, and just heard gunshot just now….is this really a safe place to be at? Well there are a lot of people hear, maybe I just have good hearing, or im imaging things.

I sighed, as I watch more couples walk by me. I watched as a guy and girl, smiling and holding hands, talk amongst themselves. I wonder if I can be like them one day, with someone I can talk to…though it's probably a wish that will be unfulfilled.

Out of the corner of my eye, I thought I saw Sena and Suzuna. I turned my head to look in that direction, but nobody was ther. Maybe I 'm crazy today…

-Hiruma-

I was walking slightly behind the group, when I noticed someone familiar. "Hey damn old man," Musashi turned his head to look at me, "I'm going to go check something out, I'll meet up with later," I turned around and started to walk back.

Musashi, who didn't get a word in, turned back to the group, wondering what Hiruma was up to.

Looking over my shoulder, I made sure now of the group were watching, especially that Damn Monkey. Turning on my heel, I walked to a pair of benches, which back to back, and sat behind a chestnut brown haired girl. I knew who it was.

I wondered what she was doing here alone. Tch…why should it matter to me anyways? A voice interpreted my thoughts.

"Excuse me, miss," it sounded like an older guy, he also had a slur to his voice, he was probably drunk, "is this seat taken?" he asked

"Oh, no it's not," she replied. I can feel her shuffle to the other side to make room for the other guy. I knew there is enough room for about four people to sit on the bench.

"So what is a beautiful lady like you, sitting here alone on Christmas Eve?" the guy asks. Tch he is annoying, "are you waiting for someone?"

"Eh? Oh no, I'm here alone," she replied

"Oh?" the man shuffled closer to her, "then would you like to not to be alone?"

"Oh I'm all right," I can hear the nervousness in her voice, "erhm can you move back a bit please?"

"But you must be cold,"

"I...Um…all right,"

"Here, let me warm you up,"

"Can you leave me alone?"

"I don't wanna,"

Click

"Hey," I said, pointing my gun towards his head, "She said leave her alone,"

"Hiruma!?"

The man fell off the bench, and ran away. I walked around the bench and sat right next to the Damn Manager.

"Hiruma? What are you doing here?"

"Well," my bubble gum bubble popped again, "if the damn manager had stayed for a few more minutes, Damn Fatty would have told you we were going to meet the Devil Bat team here,"

"Uh…" she was speechless, "um...Well, you see, uh,"

"You don't have to explain yourself," I told her.

"Oh, ok," she replied.

It had started to snow lightly. The snowflakes gently fly down. "Hey, do you want to go meet the others?"

"Yea, I'll like that," she smiled at me, and it felt like my heart wanted to leap out of my chest. I noticed more people started to come and form a crowd.

"Mamori," I said her name. For a moment she was surprised, "Hold my hand so you don't get lost,"

She looked down out my hand, probably wondering what to do. She took it, and I led her way the others went.

We were walking till we were on the other side of the tree, and I noticed the others. "Look their they are," I was about to take another step, but she held me back.

"Hmm?"

"Hiruma, I…"

"Yes?"

-Suzuna-

Everyone was having fun, I noticed Elf bro left, I ask Musashi about, but he didn't know. I started to look around, when I saw him with Mamori.

"Hey, it's Mamori with Elf bro!" I exclaimed

"Ma-Mamori?! Where?" Monta looked around; he took notice of the two, "HEY! MA-!" but Kurita pulled him back.

"Wait, they seem to have a serious talk right now," he explained

"He's probably cursing at her right now! The devil!" Monta yelled

-Hiruma-

I realized the others were looking at us, but that didn't matter right now. I wanted to hear what she wanted to say.

She mumbled something.

"Hey, damn manager, I didn't quite catch that,"

She mumbled something a little louder, but I still didn't heard what she said. Maybe if I piss her off some more, she yells it. An evil grin was on my face.

"Hey hey, damn Manager, I didn't catch it again, say it a bit damn louder, ok?" she was shaking.

"I said…. I LOVE YOU!" she yelled at me. Passerby's were looking at us, I can feel the stares from the team.

Damn monkey was yelling, "what?!" The damn Huh brothers saying 'Huh?'

"Well, I guess that makes two of us," I said to her

"Huh?" she looked up, and we looked at each other face to face, she had a slight blush.

"I love you too, Damn Girlfriend," I leaned down.

"Wait, what about Girl-," I kissed her. Suddenly the tree behind us, started to light up. I kept her in the embrace.

We split apart, each needing our breaths.

"See, now you're my damn girlfriend,"

"Yea," she smiled, but it quickly lost it when she realized the others were staring at us.

"Mamori!" Suzuna skated towards, "I knew you and Elf Bro are perfect for each other," she got close to Mamori's ear and whispered something, "the guys can't believe that your actually in love with him," she pulled away and giggled.

"Me too," she replied

Hand and hand, we walked to were the others were.


End file.
